dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Honeyrose
Honeyrose is a golden-red and cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Honeykit is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as a kit of ShadowClan, the daughter of Rosebreeze and Brownstripe. Honeypaw is listed under Allegiance Update 3 and Allegiance Update 4 as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Flameheart. Honeyrose is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Chapter 11 Rosebreeze is kitting. Hawkfeather pads out of the nursery and congratulates Brownstripe with a nod, who is anxious. Hawkfeather tells him he's a father to three she-kits. Brownstripe's eyes light with delight, and he says "Really? Let me see!". He hurries into the den and calls to Rosebreeze. For the first time, Bloodpaw feels happiness and respect for his mentor. Seeing him so happy makes him happy as well. He wonders if he'll ever have a family. At sunset when Depthstar calls a clan meeting, Bloodpaw notes that no cat has seen much of Brownstripe all day. He had only left the nursery to fetch a mouse for Rosebreeze, and to announce the names of the kits: Tinykit, Creamkit, and Honeykit. Many cats had gone in to see them, including Depthstar, Brownstripe's father. - Chapter 15 It's noted that half a moon ago, Brownstripe and Rosebreeze's kits were apprenticed, and Honeypaw was apprenticed to Flameheart. When Flameheart pads over to Bloodfur and the kits, Bloodfur guesses he just returned from a training session with Honeypaw. When Bloodfur apologizes for taking over the fathering, Flameheart purrs that training with Honeypaw keeps him busy, and he's glad Bloodfur is there for the kits. When Rosebreeze's body is brought to camp, Brownstripe and Honeypaw join Tinypaw and Creampaw, pressing their muzzles to the body. - Chapter 17 Creampaw and Honeypaw run over to Brownstripe's body and let out wails of grief. Tinypaw breaks away from Bloodfur to join them. The three of them huddle together against Brownstripe's body, whimpering. Bloodfur is surprised when Cardinalpaw leaves his side to join them and crouch by Creampaw. - Chapter 22 During a clan meeting, Depthstar says it's time for two young cats to be made warriors. He calls on Tinypaw and Honeypaw, who pad forward excitedly. Depthstar names them Tinylark and Honeyrose, honoring their courage and skill. He adds that Brownstripe and Rosebreeze would be very proud of them. The clan cheer their new names, and Creampaw bounds over to meet them. The three purr and bump heads. Creampaw congratulates them and tells them they're going to be great warriors, and Honeyrose purrs that she'll be a great medicine cat. - Ebonypaw's Loss Allegiances Honeyrose is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "And you'll be a great medicine cat." -Honeyrose to Creampaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 22 Gallery Tumblr opngigDrWf1wprd47o1 1280.jpg|Honeyrose's design Character Development and Origins Honeyrose is first created as a golden red tabby she-cat with light amber eyes, and reddish paws and tail tip. honeyrose.JPG Tree3.JPG Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters